Fifteen
Summary Fifteen, also known as "The Dragon," is a blond swordsman found in Katana ZERO. He wears a black suit and carries a katana. As a child, he was subjected to Chronos treatments for the NULL Program. Due to this, he became an exceedingly rare Gamma Null. He fought along side Subject Zero in the Cromag War, where they destroyed whole villages of people.d During the events of the game, he works along side his partner Headhunter. Together they hunted down the people responsible for the NULL program, who had ruined their lives. He breaks into prison, massacring the police and guards, in order to reach Fa Yuan's cell. He interrogates the man for information on those involved in the production of Chronos, and then promptly kills him after. He crosses paths with Subject Zero once more, where he mutilates and captures V for interrogation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Subject Fifteen (or just Fifteen for short), The (True) Dragon Origin: Katana ZERO Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Gamma NULL Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Precognition (As a Chronos user, able to see into the future with extreme clarity. Can play out endless of versions of a given fight before they take place, and take the exact right actions needed to win), Perception Manipulation (As a Chronos user, should be able to slow down his perception of time to allow himself to better react to things), Resurrection and Time Manipulation (Should a Chronos user die, time rewinds back to before they died so long as the drug remains in their bloodstream. Like other Null, he is also capable of rewinding time on a whim), Acausality (Type 1. Headhunter, a Null of an inferior class, can remember Subject Zero's deaths), likely Resistance to Precognition (Nulls entering combat with each other can often force each other's precognition to short out) Attack Potency: Wall level (Smashed open a large portion of a wall to enter the prison. Easily slashed off both of V's arms, who is capable of blocking several hits from Subject Zero) Speed: Relativistic combat speed (Moves faster than either V or Subject Zero can perceive). Speed of Light attack speed with his Iaijutsu (Seemingly moves at a speed comparable to the lasers) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Should be at least comparable to Headhunter) Striking Strength: Wall level Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with Swordsmanship Standard Equipment: His Katana *'Chronos:' Chronos is a combat drug created for use by NULL soldiers. It grants the user precognitive and temporal abilities, making its users into effectively unstoppable killing machines. Should a Chronos user die, time merely rewinds back before their death happens. As a Gamma NULL, Fifteen is capable of completing almost impossible tasks with a 100% clear rate. A fight between two Chronos users is effectively a battle of attrition, only ending when one gives up or runs out of Chronos. However, Chronos withdrawal is an unpleasant process. If starved of Chronos, the user's mental health degenerates to the point of near constant hallucination, their precog fails them, and eventually time slows to a halt as they're forever trapped in the prison of their own mind Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Chronos withdrawal is an unpleasant process. If starved of Chronos, the user's mental health degenerates to the point of near constant hallucination, their precognition fails them, and eventually time slows to a halt as they're forever trapped in the prison of their own mind. Using his Iaijutsu seems to have a cool down, but this may be exclusive to gameplay Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Iaijutsu:' A general term in Japanese swordsmanship for drawing and attacking at once. The concept is by no means unique to Fifteen, but he has perfectly combined his quick-draw swordsmanship with his time manipulation. He takes his combat stance, gripping his sheathed sword, and slows down time to a crawl, to perfectly plan and time his attack. He then slashes several meters forward at speeds comparable to light, faster than even other NULL swordsman can perceive. Anyone in his way is cut down regardless of their number, completely ignoring armor, shielding, and enemy attacks. Note: On the topic of Relativistic speed, the lasers present in Katana ZERO fit the Laser/Light Beam Dodging Feats guidelines. They are referred to as such both in universe and by the developer of the game, travel completely straight, are constantly shown as hitscans, and do not impart some sort of tangible force on those affected as evidenced by them killing people via disintegration or combustion. Zero's dodge is also not just intangibility, as certain enemies are capable of interrupting his dodge with a kick. Gallery Fifteen.png|In Game Sprite Breath Of A Serpent (Dragon) - Katana ZERO (Gamerip)|Fifteen's Theme, Breath of a Serpent Others Notable Victories: Diavolo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Both had intel and Speed was equalized) Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Noriaki's Profile (Speed was equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Video Game Characters Category:Katana ZERO Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Male Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Criminals Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 9